Knocked Up
by Lyraeza
Summary: Drunk/stoned one night stand leave Harry pregnant with Sherlock Baby. She dies when the child is born.    John and Sherlock need to care for the baby.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a Fanfiction _ever. _I apologize beforehand for my English.

From this prompt on kinkmeme:

_Drunk/stoned one night stand leave Harry pregnant with Sherlock Baby. She dies when the child is born._

_John and Sherlock need to care for the baby._

**__Edit:** Now betaed! =]

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yelled. John was, once again, not home_._ He was spending more and more time at Sarah's lately. Not that it had anything to do with Sherlock really. No. Not at all.

The knock became more persistent.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Still no answer. It seemed that their landlady was out as well, it must have been her bingo night.

Sherlock contemplated not answering the door but decided against it. He had nothing to do anyway.

He opened the door. A woman with short blonde hair was looking back at him.

"At last! I was starting to think no one would ever answer!" Harriet Watson snapped at him.

"John isn't here," Sherlock snapped back.

"When will he be back?"

"Not sure."

"Are you going to let me in?"

Sherlock didn't budge from the doorframe.

"C'mon… He'll be back sometime surely? I mean he still lives here right?" Harry shot Sherlock an annoyed look, the look that John made when Sherlock was being extra stubborn or was disrupting his date.

It wasn't fair. How could he turn her away when she looks _so much _like him?

Sherlock let Harry in. As he followed Harry up the stairs, even though his face remained impassive, twenty four reasons why he might regret this decision ran through his mind.

Sherlock sat back on the couch while Harry looked around.

"This place is still a mess," She commented.

Sherlock ignored her.

Harry searched around the kitchen and found a clean glass. She opened the bottle of brandy that she brought and started pouring.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sherlock.

"Killing time. It doesn't seem like John will be back any time soon." She took a sip.

Sherlock frowned. John would be mad if he knew Harry got drunk here. John, who _wasn't_ here, who was with _Sarah_ right now.

Sherlock sighed, and took a glass and sat with Harry.

After the second glass everything started to blur.

"…you do like my brother don't you?" Harry chuckled. She had the same chuckle as John.

Sherlock didn't remember his answer. But he remembered that Harry started to giggle after hearing his answer.

The same giggle as John. The same little wrinkle around her eyes…

John…_johnjohnjohnjohn..._

So Sherlock kissed her.

Six hours later, Harry woke up with a terrible headache and saw Sherlock sitting on the bed beside her.

"Shit."

"I think 'Shit' is quite appropriate regarding this situation."

"It was a mistake." Harry started to panic.

"Yes."

"We will never tell John, ok?"

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Realized that i forget to put **disclaimer** on the first chapter: Sherlock, John, Harry and all characters that depicted here is not mine.

Still apologizing for my English, other than that please enjoy. =]

**Edit: **Now also beated! =]

* * *

><p>Two months later, when Sherlock had almost forgotten the little 'incident' with his flat mateunrequited-love's sister, he received a text.

_Need to talk. Don't tell John. HW_

Sherlock frowned. The only thing that happened between him and Harry that John must not know about was that 'incident'. Had Harry contracted some disease from him? No, even though they hadn't used protection that night, he'd been clean. Mycroft had him tested after he'd gotten off the drugs. So the remaining possibility was… _Oh shit_.

They agreed to meet up at a café while John was at work. When Sherlock got there Harry was already there with a cup of tea in front of her. Sherlock joined her at the table.

"Er…hi," said Harry.

"You're pregnant," Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"…yes," Harry sighed.

"And you think I am the father."

"I _know_ you are the father. You are the only male person I've shagged in the last fifteen years!"

"Fine. Are you keeping it?"

Harry hesitated,

"I think I will." She patted her stomach lovingly, "I've always wanted a child but Clara refused to adopt because I'm a drunk."

"Well, there _is_ that," Sherlock said pointedly.

"I signed up to my local AA as soon as I found out I was pregnant. Been dry for a month…"

"So what do you want from me?" Sherlock asked.

"Well nothing actually. Thought you might like to know…"

Sherlock was surprised. He had expected her to demand money or other things for his responsibility as the baby's daddy.

"I don't need your money. And I don't think you'd make a good parent," Harry smiled.

Sherlock decided to ask the most important question,

"Are you going to tell John?"

"About the baby, yes. In two or three months. But, about us? Never."

Sherlock sighed in relief.

"You do really love my brother don't you?"

Sherlock didn't answer,

"You told me that night you know…and you did call his name several time when we…" Harry cringed.

"I think you've said enough. Are we done here?" Sherlock cut in abruptly.

"Well there is one more thing…"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"If anything happened to me, you and John would be the baby's guardian."

Sherlock thought about this for a while.

"Fine, then you'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you," He said coolly.

I==============================================================I

Mycroft was briefing a few M15 agents when his assistant knocked on his office door.

"Yes?"

"Your brother is on the way, sir."

"Clear my schedule for the next hour and bring Ms. Watson's file to me."

"Yes sir."

Mycroft dismissed the agents and sank heavily in his chair. Why did his brother always get into the most troublesome situations?

Ten minutes later Sherlock barged in to his office.

"Sherlock! What a nice surprise!" He smiled.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't know I was coming or why I'm here, Mycroft," Sherlock snapped.

"I presume Ms. Watson has told you about her…condition then?"

"Yes."

"And you need my help."

Sherlock frowned, "As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

Mycroft shot him a pointed look.

"…please."

"Consider it done," Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock paced out the office again, his long coat swirling behind him.

"Lila," Mycroft called his assistant through the intercom, "Please upgrade the surveillance status on Ms. Harriet Watson."

* * *

><p>Okay, please anybody WHAT DO YOU THINK? It's my first time writing a fanfiction <em>ever<em> and I'm quite scared about the result. R&R please?


	3. Chapter 3

Er...Hi...Again. Thank you so much for the kind review! =] Here have another chapter!

**Disclaimer**: None of the character is mine!

**Author note**: this chapter happened in the same day as the last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>John was in his office getting ready to go home after his shift at the clinic, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up and saw Sarah at the door.<p>

"Fancy a dinner?" She asked.

"Sure," John smiled.

Sarah smiled back, but John felt something amiss in her smile. He shrugged off the feeling and followed her out the room.

"The usual place then?" John asked. There was a small bistro down the street from the clinic where they spent many evenings eating and talking after work.

Sarah smiled and nodded. They walked down the street while making small talk about the day's patients. When they arrived at the bistro a waiter took them to their seats and they placed their orders.

"Have I told you about the last case we worked on?"

"…the one with the stolen necklace?"

"Yeah…the one where Sherlock was so focused on chasing the culprit that he ran into a closed window," John chuckled. He could still picture the confused look on his flat mate's face when he realized what he'd done. Luckily the impact surprised the thief so much that John had had the chance to jump out the window (the window that _was_ open) and tackle him to the ground.

Sarah didn't laugh, she just looked at him and let out a weary sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" John asked.

"No…it's just…" She let out another sigh, "We can't go on like this, John."

John sat back in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"It's…that…our relationship really doesn't seem to be going anywhere…"

_It was true that in the fifth month of their relationship, they still had not passed the 'kiss and cuddle' stage but-_

"But I thought you were okay with taking it slow?"

"But you never seem to want me! Is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not! It's just me…that I… uh…"

_Sarah was fine, really. She was nice and fit and everything. It was just that John wasn't confident enough to enter that__ sexual__ stage__ of realitonships__..._

John's phone beeped right then. John automatically reached his phone and read the text that just came in.

_You're late. Where are you?_

_SH_

"Is it Sherlock?" Sarah accused.

John's guilty look answered her question.

"Every time. Every _bloody _time we're on a date he always texts you. And you will always _bloody _run towards him!" her voice rose up a pitch.

"I...well…but it might be dangerous…" John tried to defend himself.

_And there was that one date around two months ago where Sherlock hadn't texted at all…but he didn't think it was wise to mention that right now..._

"And everything you talk about is about _him!"_ She almost screamed "Sherlock just did this, Sherlock just did that, Sherlock is _really brilliant!"_

John kept silent, not sure how to answer without making the situation worse.

"You love him more than you love me, don't you!"

The accusation came out of nowhere and had John unprepared. John was caught like a deer in the headlights.

"You're…actually…oh God…_I can't believe this!"_ She got up and stormed out of the bistro.

John cursed under his breath, he felt like a jerk. It was true that he was in love with his flatmate. It was also true that he was dating Sarah in attempt to get over his stupid crush at Sherlock.

His phone beeped again.

_Need milk._

_SH_

I==========================================================================I

When John entered 221B later that night, Sherlock was lying on the couch. Sherlock glanced at him.

"You didn't bring milk."

"No."

Sherlock sat up and looked at John, questioning.

_Damn, how can he look so gorgeous while wearing a rumpled shirt and pajama bottoms?_

"Sarah broke up with me," John said shortly.

"Oh," Sherlock lied back on the couch.

John was glad Sherlock didn't pursue the topic further. Something seemed to preoccupy Sherlock's mind today, but he didn't mention a new case.

"You okay?" John decided to ask.

"Hmm? Oh. Fine. It's all fine." Sherlock answered vaguely.

John raised his eyebrows curiously, but decided not to ask further. He did feel very tired after the whole break up fiasco.

"I'm going to bed," said John as he was going up to his room.

He didn't hear Sherlock sigh heavily in mixture of frustration and happiness.

* * *

><p>Er..okay..what do you think? Which one should I write next? Sherlock's view on John's breakup or John's finding out Harry's pregnancy? R&amp;R please! =]<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

First of all sorry for the long update! I'm in the midterm exam . and this chapter is kinda...short. But hopefully you guys like it! =]

**Disclaimer**: All the character are definitely not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When John came down from his room with a sinking feeling and a limp, Sherlock was still slouching on the couch.<p>

"Morning Sherlock," said John as he passed him and went into the kitchen to make his morning tea.

"I already made tea for you."

"What? Wh-"

"On the kitchen table."

John found the striped mug and cautiously sipped the tea. It was at the perfect temperature and made to John's liking. John smiled, for his self-diagnosed sociopathic flat mate, this gesture was really sweet of him.

"Thank you, Sherlock."

"It's normal to make this kind of a gesture for a grieving friend, is it not?"

"I'm not _grieving…_" but John winced when he remembered the run of last night events, "It was bound to happen anyway…"

The last sentence caught Sherlock's attention.

"Why?"

"Well-" John tried to think of an explanation, surely he couldn't say, '_It isn't good to date your boss while you're lusting after your gorgeous flat mate, eh Sherlock?'_, so he said, "I don't have enough time for her with all this running and chasing after criminals, I guess…"

Sherlock kept silent, but John knew that he was feeling at least a bit guilty.

"It's not that I blame you though, I do like those chases," John chuckled, "Well I'd like them more if you weren't always almost getting yourself killed…"

Sherlock was relieved that John didn't blame him and his work for the breakup. He even admitted to worrying about Sherlock's safety.

"Nonsense, you like saving me from the pinch of death."

"God help me, I do…"

Both of them laughed. John didn't feel quite as bad about him and Sarah. Things would be a bit awkward at work, but he could manage.

Sherlock looked so handsome when he laughed…

"Maybe I should date some blokes next time, they're less fussy about time spent with them," John half joked.

Sherlock froze, "I thought you were straight…"

"Wh-, oh, bisexual actually. I've told you right? It's all fine," John answered, surprised about Sherlock reaction, but he wrote it off as 'Sherlock does not like being wrong'-thingy.

Sherlock didn't say anything, the atmosphere became awkward.

"There's always something, huh Sherlock?" John asked.

Luckily Sherlock didn't have to answer because his phone rang exactly at that moment.

"Lestrade. There's a triple homicide at Whitechapel. Let's go John!" Sherlock grabbed his coat and dashed to the door.

John smiled to himself, took his jacket and ran, following Sherlock out the door. His perfectly steady.

* * *

><p>The exams will be on for another week so you might have to wait until next week for an update...or until i give up studying... R&amp;R please?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have a beta now! *dancing and singing praises to fanfiction gods* I hope this chapter is easier to the eyes for the reader.

Special thanks for lovely **Saysesydo** that willing to beta for me! =D

And before I forget, **Disclaimer**: All characters are not mine, except perhaps Harry's baby.

* * *

><p>One month after the breakup, John was up and running around London chasing criminals with Sherlock. Sherlock had been quite…attentive this past month, and John found himself hoping that he had a chance with his flat mate, but he knew better.<p>

"_He's married to his job, the least you can do is BE a part of his job"_ John kept repeating those words whenever he started to get the wrong idea.

John sighed, he was waiting in Lestrade's office, while Sherlock was flailing his arm trying to explain something about their latest case to Lestrade.

"Fine, if we can find this 'hydraulic contraption' in the house that would be enough evidence I think." Said Lestrade.

"Good. Hurry then, before they realize we're onto them!"

Lestrade raised from his chair and grabbed his coat,

"Are you coming with us then?"

"No." said Sherlock curtly.

"I thought you like seeing your theory proved?"

"Deductions, Lestrade. And no, we have…another appointment for the day."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow and looked at John.

"My sister's coming over today…and Sherlock has other things to take care of, I guess?" Said John uncertainly.

"Yes, yes… now chop chop. We don't have all day." Said Sherlock as he walked past Lestrade.

John shot Lestrade an apologetic look and followed Sherlock out.

When they were outside, John asked,

"So, what is this thing you were going to do this afternoon?"

"Well…things…" Sherlock didn't actually have anything planned for that day, he just wanted to be near 221B when Harry broke the news to John. He's both curious and kind of afraid of John's reaction. "I need to upgrade my homeless network."

"Oh." John shrugged, it didn't seem like an emergency… Surely Sherlock could do it another time? But he was sure his flat mate had his reasons, even though he was too above it all to share it to the world.

They spent the rest of the walk home in silence. And John let his thoughts wander.

_What if Sherlock is actually interested?_

Sherlock eyed his flat mate carefully, but John seemed to be focused on the pavement. When Sherlock learned that he might have a chance with John, he'd been trying to flirt with him…but John seemed to be oblivious of Sherlock's efforts.

And then there was that incident with Harry. John would soon find out at least half of it tonight. Sherlock cursed under his breath, he was really not good with this emotional stuff.

Both of them were so absorbed with their thoughts that they didn't see the lady walking slowly in front of 221B Baker Street. John accidentally bumped into her. The lady dropped all her belongings in an attempt to protect her pregnant belly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" John quickly crouched down and picked up her belongings, he didn't even look up to see her face.

John stole a glance toward the woman's belly, he could see clearly that the woman was about 3 months pregnant. Her belly had just started to grow but it was quite obvious because she was wearing a tightly fitted T-shirt.

"It's fine, John," said the woman.

John looked up, seeing the woman's face for the first time, and recognized the woman instantly.

"Harry…you…you're…." John stammered.

"Er…yes?"

Sherlock caught John right on time before he hit the pavement.

John had fainted.

* * *

><p>Okay, there's my first cliffhanger. Please don't throw things at me? Except reviews, reviews are always welcome, reviews help the little plot bunny become a story. So please? *bunny eyes*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

10 reviews! God I'm so happy!

Thanks to all the reviewer esp. **Ms. Cumberbatch** that been reviewing every chapter!

And pf course bunch of thanks for my Beta reader **Saysesydo**! This story will be nothing without you!

Okay, **Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine, nor i get any money from writing this. Reviews are acceptable reward. XP

On to the story!

* * *

><p>John blinked, once, twice. He was looking at 221 B Baker Street's ceiling. There was some clattering in the kitchen and he could hear two people talking.<p>

_How did I get here?_

He remembered leaving the NSY after talking to Lestrade. They hadn't gone with Lestrade because Sherlock had something to do and John was supposed to meet with Harry…

_Harry!_

"Harry!" John shouted and rose up in such way that he almost fell from the couch.

"Ah, nice to see you're back with us, John," said Sherlock calmly.

"Welcome to the land of living?" said Harry. There was a tint of guilt in her voice.

She joined John in the living room, holding two steaming mugs.

"Tea?" She offered one mug to John.

John took the mug from her, his eyes still focused on her belly. Harry blushed a bit and sat on the other couch.

"Yes, I'm pregnant John, you can stop staring."

John was startled, "Sorry…I mean…er…um…How?"

Sherlock scoffed from the kitchen, "You are a _doctor_, John. I'm sure you know all the little details about human reproduction."

Sherlock was pipetting some greenish colored liquid into a petri dish.

"…why are you still here? I thought you had something to do…something about your homeless network?" John asked in irritation.

"Your sister asked me to stay, she's afraid you might have another _extreme reaction_." Sherlock sneered, "So I thought I'd better make my time here productive, there was some bacteria from that severed arm that needed to be examined." It was a lie, but Harry played along.

"Yes John. How do you expect a pregnant lady to carry you to bed or catch you from falling down the stairs, if you fainted again?"

John huffed.

"Oh fine, whatever."

It seems the thing with the homeless network wasn't important after all. John knew that Sherlock would never let a petty thing like this interfere with his work_. _So either he had been lying or there was something about this situation that Sherlock wasn't telling him.

Oh well, he could think about that later. The important thing right now was his sister, his supposedly gay sister…

"Harry…I mean… I thought you were gay?"

"I am, still am." Harry chuckled, "With a bottle of vodka and a very _very_ attractive partner…almost anything can happen."

"Who is he?"

Sherlock, who was listening carefully, winced at John's question.

"Not important, it's not like I love him or want to marry him…it was just a mistake…" Harry sighed.

"But you're keeping the baby?"

"Yes. I think mum would be glad to have a grandchild, don't you think?" Harry joked.

"Not funny Harry…"

Harry pouted a bit and John chuckled. It's been too long since John had had a proper conversation with his sister. Harry had preferred the bottle as her company rather than her invalid brother.

"How is your…drinking?" John asked awkwardly.

Harry smiled proudly and fished a chain of AA chips from her pocket,

"Two months and counting."

John smiled.

Harry had repeatedly tried to stop drinking, but most of the attempts had failed in less than a few weeks. John knew that the failings had made her feel even more depressed, and made it even harder for her to quit. The last time she'd tried to quit was when she and Clara had planned for a baby. And when Clara came home early and found Harry sipping a glass of brandy on the second week of her trying to quit, all hell broke loose. It had been a massive argument and in the end, she left.

This pregnancy had been a very stupid mistake, she's a fully grown adult after all. But it had given her a purpose, something to live for after Clara left. She looked confident, happy, and content, almost like his sister before she became an alcoholic. How could he be mad if that stupid decision made his sister's life change for the better?

"Don't mess up this time." He said sternly.

She looked him in the eye, "I won't."

John stood up and hugged her sister.

"I'm happy for you, Sis."

Harry was startled but she melted into the hug, "Thanks, brother…"

In the kitchen, Sherlock was eyeing the scene intently. He was glad that aside from John's initial reaction, he seemed to accept the news in a good way. Perhaps, if he was lucky, John wouldn't pursue the matter of the baby's father any further. One can only hope.

John and Harry broke the hug, "I always thought _I'd_ be the one to raise a little Watson." John said half-joking.

"Relax, I'll make sure that Uncle John will get to do a lot of babysitting."

Both of them laughed. John had really missed that funny side of his sister. Harry had not only been a drunk, but also a mean drunk…

"Ahem," said Sherlock from the kitchen, "I don't think a family reunion is perfect without dinner."

"You're right!" John said in delight, "Have dinner with us, Harry?"

"Sure."

"I've made a reservation at Angelo's." offered Sherlock, "I'm sure it will have healthier food for a pregnant mom to eat rather than the MSG-ridden Chinese takeaway you were going to suggest, John."

John rolled his eyes, "And somebody said that healthy diet is _boring _if I'm not mistaken, only a few days ago?" he taunted back.

"It was Mycroft's view that in every family gathering, food was the most important aspect. That's why he's so fat."

"Thank you, for the reservation Sherlock," John smiled from ear to ear, "I'm sure you find these family meals incredibly boring," he teased him.

Dinner went smoothly without another incident. Harry and John caught up with each other's lives, while Sherlock stole food from John's plate. And after a bunch of best wishes and visiting promises they went back to their own places.

Sherlock smiled as they entered 221 B, it had been a good day. A crime solved, John didn't hit the pavement, John was happy about Harry's pregnancy, and he didn't know about the baby's father. It had been a very good day.

Now Sherlock could proceed with his plan.

* * *

><p>...and another cliffy. Don't kill me? R&amp;R please? YY?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Firstly I'd like to apologise for the late update. My computer just crashed and i need to replace it... But everything is fine now and I hope I can go back to the weekly update (or faster).

Second, I've edited the early chapter (mostly grammar edits though) but nothing affecting the story flow.

Third, All the characters are not mine!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ever since Sherlock discovered that John had an interest in men, he started to build plans slowly. The '<em>seduce John Watson' <em>plan, he called it. There was another plan, the '_never EVER let John know I impregnated his sister' _plan, but that one was running quite smoothly currently. So back to the '_seduce John Watson'_ plan…

Sherlock had seduced countless people, most of them being strangers. After all, seduction_ is_ the best way to get information. It was surprising how many things people would do just to impress someone they fancy. But they _were_ strangers; all he had to do is put up the persona of their liking. Fake smiles, eye flirting, and such. And this time it was John, the man that knew all his flaws and quirks, but somehow still wanted to stay with him. For this plan to work John had to fall for the real him, not some disguise he put up that only last until his purpose served. So after extensive research and observations of the minute details of one Dr. John Watson, he made a list.

_1. John __likes loves __worships tea…_

…so for the past few months Sherlock made sure that John got his tea. He waited until John finished his morning tea before dragging him across London in search of clues. For their occasional stakeouts he took John to places that served good tea. And sometimes he even made tea for John himself.

John seemed to be happy every time Sherlock made tea, he always gave him his wide grin and sincere thanks. But other than that everything went on as usual. So…on to the next point…

_2. John doesn't like the body parts in the fridge…_

…so Sherlock tossed away his body parts experiment and returned (most of) them to the morgue. He could always persuade Molly to let him perform his experiments the morgue, so no great loss there. And there were so many interesting experiments he could do with bodily fluids, instead of body parts, right?

The plan went smoothly for a few weeks; John was pleased with the absence of body parts. Until one morning John came down from his room and made tea. John opened the fridge and was pleased to find a carton of milk inside. He shook the carton and smiled, as he found the container full. He poured the milk into his tea just to realize that the milk had a weird but ghastly familiar smell. He sighed in exasperation,

"Sherlock! Why the _hell_, is there a carton of _semen_ disguised as milk?"

"It's an experiment." Sherlock answered from the living room. He wondered what the problem was. John never complained about his other fluid experiments.

"I've told you to keep your experiments away from the food. And here I thought you were finally listening to me..."

"But it isn't a body part..."

John sighed and put the carton back in the kitchen after labelling it with black marker, "At least label it next time, okay?"

Sherlock mumbled something as an answer, his mind already drifting. _So experiment is fine as long as he label__s__ it._

The next day John found an arm in the fridge, it was wrapped in plastic wrap and 'Arm for experiment - SH' was written on it with black marker.

_3. __John always enjoys a night out..._

...so Sherlock took John to various fancy restaurants at least once a month. There was also a monthly dinner with Harry now. well John had monthly dinner with Harry, Sherlock usually tag along or just appear suddenly at the restaurant.

John liked it; it was not often that somebody took him to a fancy meal. Sherlock had enjoyed the surprised and somewhat awestruck look on John's face the first time they walked into a fine French restaurant. Even though they served overpriced meals in a ridiculously small portion, the look on John's face during the meal was far better than the food itself.

Everything was proceeding nicely and Sherlock was ecstatic. The work went as usual, but now he wasn't as bored between cases. He had John to focus on. John seemed happy with the dinners and he didn't go looking to date anyone else. Sherlock had not felt this happy since he had gotten his first chemistry kit that Mummy gave him for his 10th birthday.

Sherlock was not a common person and he often deleted the common knowledge that most people seemed to think was important. He didn't know that something awful usually happened when someone was too happy.

* * *

><p>Post note: I think some people will wondering why does John doesn't freak out at the semen in milk carton scene. My defence is that John is a doctor, he should be used to body parts and body liquids, plus he had been Sherlock flatmate for quite along time at this point (maybe a year or so?) so he kinda used to it.<p>

R&R? Please?


End file.
